My Favourite Mistake
by rebarkle
Summary: ONE SHOT. As far as mistakes go, this one was probably his favourite. His favourite mistake. What happens afterwards? Read and you'll find out. The summary sucks, I know, but give it a chance.


**Well, I'm back.**

**This is my first Dark Angel fic, so please keep that in mind when reading it, you know, if the characters don't seem right or something, tell me.**

**This is my response to a challenge a read somewhere a while back, I can't remember where I saw it, so if you know it tell me.**

**Challenge:**

**Five minute challenge. **

**1.Write whatever comes into your head when you read the phrase and write as fast as possible, don't stop and check until it's finished **

**2. Must write for at least five minutes (can go over, but can't be under.)**

**3. The phrase, First zip, then fasten.**

**So, this is my response. It's not all that good, it's just what came to mind. Review and tell me what you think, good or bad, criticism is good in the learning curve of things.**

**Discalimer**** : And, obviously, I don't own anything, because if I owned Dark Angel it wouldn't have been cancelled and I'd have Jensen Ackles locked in a cage somewhere so I could do crazy fangirl things to him, which could be interpreted in so many ways, most of my interpretations are dirty, but not all of you have your minds in the gutter. Do you?**

My Favourite Mistake

As far as mistakes go, this one was probably his favourite. His favourite mistake, he was sure he'd heard that one before. If he hazarded a guess he would probably say it was a pre-pulse thing. Most things seemed to be. It could almost be seen as sad that all the 'ordinaries' were so eager to hang on to the past, because, after all, this supposed depression didn't seem all that depressing so why not just accept the pulse as giving them a fresh start? He didn't think he'd ever truly get ordinaries and their way of thinking.

He could feel the warmth emanating from the honey coloured body next to him. He was tempted to lie back down next to her. Pull her body close. Feel the curves of her body, but he knew it would wake her, and with her shark DNA she'd never get back to sleep. That could only cause trouble for him. He pulled the thin white sheet off of his body and scanned the darkness for his clothes. The first article of clothing he found was his boxers, and they weren't exactly in a wearable condition. It was to be expected though, Max had been very eager to get him naked. Luckily for him she had been patient enough to unfasten his jeans rather than just ripping them off. Not that he'd have minded if she did. He fumbled with the zip for a few seconds before finally giving up, he'd deal with the fastening of them when he had a little more light and wasn't so worried about waking sleeping beauty.

His shirt hadn't faired very well in the meeting of the sexes. Max had been extremely eager if the remains of his black t-shirt were anything to go by. He'd just have to show the female his finely sculpted chest instead, they wouldn't mind, and he most certainly didn't. It was a five minute walk to his apartment, no one would even notice.

Luckily for him Max had been kind enough to spare his treasured leather jacket, he might have been a little angry if that had been damaged, but only a little, because the pay off would most definitely have been worth it. His shoes were also in wearable condition, although it wouldn't have surprised him if Max had clawed them off.

He didn't put his shoes on immediately because he just knew it would cause too much noise, and with sleeping beauty and her sensitive hearing she'd awake and then he'd have to deal with the consequences of his favourite mistake, and he'd known it was a mistake before he even came round.

He gently pushed the door open and snook out of Max's apartment building. Then under a streetlight he examined the jeans that had cause him so much trouble in the darkness. First zip, then fasten. Done. How had he perceived that as hard in the darkness? With his feline DNA he should have easily been able to deal with that. He just shook his head and started in the direction of his apartment.

He didn't manage to get far though.

"Alec..." cried a familiar female, one that had caused the scratch marks on his back. He turned slowly to face her, he wasn't quite ready to have his ass kicked by Max.

"Where are you going? I thought... I mean. Well..." she stammered, pulling the thin white sheet surrounding her body closer, almost as if she expected it to protect her.

"Max, don't hold back on my account. I know there must be a thousand ideas of what you want to do to me running through your mind, and I don't think any of them are remotely similar to what we did last night. My only request is... well...could you not harm the face, because it's much too pretty to be ruined," he said with a hint of a smirk on his face, he was hoping if he joked she might just be a little kinder to him. It was laughable to expect anything, but he had hope.

A look of confusion passed across her face, almost as if she didn't get what he was talking about.

"Look, Alec. About last night. I mean, I was in heat, I was wild..."

"Oh yeah, I noticed, I have the scratch marks to prove how in touch you were with your animal DNA," he joked, "And I get it as well, it was all a mistake, you had an itch and I scratched it. I should have stayed away, I knew what was gonna happen. I get you're with Logan and everything. Well... you're not with Logan because of the virus, but you're in love with him, so, you know same difference. I won't tell anyone. I promise. We'll act like it never happened."

A look of disbelief was on her face as he said all this, something he couldn't quite understand, he would have thought relief would have been what she was feeling, but it was dark out still and he needed his sleep. 'Wild monkey sex induced by heat is all well and good, but a guy has got to sleep after it' he thought before speaking once more, "Can I go now, you kind of wore me out." With that he turned and began walking home once more, although a bit more dejectedly. He may have liked the mistake at first, but now he was starting to feel, well, he almost felt sad, he couldn't figure out why though. He and Max were still good, but, well... if he was completely honest with himself, when Max had phoned him, pleading for him to come over, and then arriving to the sweet aroma of her in heat, he had kind of let himself hope that their relationship had changed. He thought that maybe she wanted him like he did in some part of his mind, something he had buried deep and hidden, even from his self.

He didn't hear her approach. "Alec, God, you always think you know everything. You didn't even give me a chance to speak. And for the love of God will you stop walking for a second so I can talk, because I swear I've trod on at least one piece of glass and my foot is killing me." Max hissed at him and she definitely sounded angry. He stopped, he'd allow her to talk, she deserved it after all.

"Fine, say what you've got to say, but hurry.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Shut up, it's my turn to speak. Now, yes, you should have stayed away, if you had known I was in heat, but you didn't, so you came thinking it was an emergency. I can't try and blame you for what happened, so I won't bother, I wouldn't want to place blame it on anyone. I'm glad it happened. Shocking, I know. It helped me realise something though. When it happened it was all because I was in heat, sure, but when I woke up and you were gone, I felt alone. I was angry at you for leaving, and scared you weren't coming back. Can you believe that? I was scared. I like you Alec, I like you a lot. Sure your a jackass, a smart alec and you annoy the hell out of me, but in the few seconds it took me to realise you weren't sleeping next to me I was scared, I was really fucking scared." At that moment Max began to get angrier while he just stared at her in disbelief, "And how in hell could you do that, you jackass," and she pushed him in anger at that, not with much force, but to show her anger.

"I'm sorry?"

"No! No talking yet, I'm not finished. Why did you leave? What, you think I'm another one of those girls you pick at bars, those shallow girls with fake boobs that you can hook up with and then leave before she wakes up. I don't think so. If it was all a mistake to you, I can deal with that, but at least have the decency to tell me that fact. God. I really hate you sometimes, and do you know how hard it is to hate someone you love? It's really hard, it's practically impossible." Max appeared ready to storm off after that rant, and Alec would have let her if he hadn't heard her say three small words that made him realise something.

"I love you too."

She paused. "What? I never said anything about love. I specifically said like, it leads to a possibility of love developing, it doesn't mean there is actual love, it's a like. Big difference," Max stammered, a kind of ramble of sorts.

"You said love. You may not realise you did, but you did, and I love you too. I didn't think I did, but I kind of already thought maybe I did, in some deep dark place in my mind. I mean, I knew I liked you as soon as I met you, I was even glad you were my breeding partner. You were stubborn as hell, sure, but... you were different. You weren't Manticore, and I liked that. Now I know I love you. And I didn't know that you did. I thought you'd be glad to have me gone, that you wouldn't want to be reminded what you had done in a moment of weakness. I mean, I thought you loved Logan. Now I know, it wasn't a moment of weakness, but of clarity, I think? I don't know, my words are getting confused. It's late and I'm tired..."

And for a moment they both stared at each other, brown meeting green. They slowly closed the gap between them. There faces neared one another and their lips met. It was sweet and gentle, nothing like their frenzied crashing of mouths that had happened the night before. It was sweet and portrayed their feelings to one another. If Alec really thought about it he might even say it was like home.

**Well, I don't know. It's my response to a challenge I saw somewhere. I know It's not the greatest thing ever, but I tried my best. It seems kind of unfinished to me but I only want it to be a one shot, because if gets much longer than I tend to get bored and I don't want you all to be left wondering about a fic that I'll get bored of so will never get finished. **

**I'd love to know what you think, so please review, good or bad, I really don't care, it all helps. Just don't abuse it and not tell me what it is that makes it bad, I'd much rather you give criticism and tell me what you thinks wrong, you know, give me advice, tell me what's wrong and I can try and improve it.**

**So, yeah, thanks for reading.**


End file.
